A New Side
by MissyMES
Summary: What if Gnomeo and Juliet's parents hadn't died? What would Gnomeo's dad think? This is his POV of the movie. Just to see how it goes.
1. Introduction

Hey there everyone! Yep! That's right! A new story! I had a burst of ideas hit me right in the face last night. One of the best parts about writing, in my opinion. Cause it's a great feeling. Anyways, if you read the summary, you'd know that this story is from Gnomeo's dad's POV. Pretending that he was there during the movie, of course. Just wanna see how this goes. Who knows? We'll see. Now, let the words proceed!

I do not own Gnomeo and Juliet.

Hello! My name is Lord Carlyle. I'm a blue in the blue garden, the best garden in England. Who am I kidding? It's probably the best in the world! It's so much better than the disgusting excuse for a garden next door. But I'll talk about them later.

Yes, I'm the leader of the blue garden. Along with my amazing wife, Lady Blueberry. We also have a son, Gnomeo. He's the best son anyone could ever have. He's also great at pranks on the red garden next door. He's one of the best we have. I'm so proud of my son, especially when I watch him racing lawnmowers.

Lady Bluebury couldn't be a better wife. She's really supportive and a great leader. I could just go on and on.

But I won't. There's far too much to be said and I'm sure you don't want to listen to me talk about that. I still have to tell you my side of the story.

But first, I have to tell you about the reds. Reds. The worst word on Earth. I feel sickened every time I say it. They're the blues' worst enemies. To be honest, nobody really knows how we got in such a feud. We just know we're in it, and I don't see anything in the near future that could put a stop to it.

We just hate the blues as much as possible, now in the past, the future, most likely. I can't even express my hatred for them, it's so strong. The same goes for the rest of the garden. No one questions the feud. Everyone just goes with it.

But the reds hate us the exact same way. They're always messing with us and destroying our property. Just for kicks! Sure we always do the same to them, but...well, that's not the point! I just can't express my hatred for the reds with only words. There's not nearly enough words in my vocabulary!

So, now I can get on with the story. Technically, this is my son's story. But everything he's done has affected us all, reds and blues alike. The end result was a surprise no one was expecting, and it changed us all for the better. And this is how it went through my eyes.

It was just another regular day. Miss Montague, our owner, had another fight with . But what else is new?

After they both left, all the gnomes came to life and went along with their daily business. I went off to check up on the garden. I heard Lady Bluebury arguing with Lord Redbrick, the leader of the red garden.

I smiled as I listened on and found that she'd won. Again. Lord Redbrick is so stupid, he never wins any arguments because his brain capacity is so small. Lady Bluebury is always calling him illiterate, which is true. But of course, he doesn't even know what that means! Maybe I shouldn't blame him too much. He is a red, after all.

After that, I went to continue my stroll around the garden. Soon, I came to the shed. I was reminded that Gnomeo was racing today. I decided to go watch, because I had a great feeling about today. Today was one of the biggest races for the gardens, and I had to see it.

As I made my way out to the alley, I noticed that the race was almost over. I walked out just as Gnomeo's lawnmower crashed into the street.

I ran over to see if he was okay. Luckily, he landed in an old tire. We both turned when Benny started yelling at Tybalt, the red representing the red garden.

"A cheat! A cheat! That's what you are!"

Oh, why am I not surprised?

I could Gnomeo and all the other blues were just as mad as I was. I got even more furious when Tybalt kicked Benny into the side of the fence.

Gnomeo ran over to the scene and yelled, "Tybalt! You just crossed the line!"

I was gonna go take care of this, I am the leader after all. But Tybalt was already going back into the red garden after shouting back his reply.

"Yeah. The finish line! Adios, losers!"

Figures he wouldn't want to fight. Reds are awful cowards. Very unlike us blues.

I know what happens next. Revenge! I looked over at Gnomeo and knew he had a plan. And, it was bound to be a very great plan, knowing him.

All the blues were crowding around us yelling. I looked over at Gnomeo.

"Whatever it is you're planning, go for it."

He smiled and said,"Thanks dad."

I went back into the blue garden. I had business to attend to. I had no idea what was about to occur tonight or how it change everything.

Well, there it is! So how was it? I really need to know, because I really don't like what I did with this. Please tell me! Mybe if you like this, I'll do the same thing with Juliet's mom. Tell me what you think! And if you have ideas, I would love to hear them! I might change a few things. Bte for now!


	2. Where Is He?

Hello to everyone reading this! I thank you very much for choosing to read it, whatever your reason. I didn't expect to get as many reveiws as I did. At the very least, I expected maybe one or two. Not five! Because, to be honest, I didn't think it was that good. And I got the best reveiws I could only have imagined! Thank you to everyone who reveiwed, and I hope you stick with this story til the end. I'm only getting started! Before I begin this chapter, I kinda want to know if I use too much commas. Do you think I do? I know it's pretty stupid to worry about something like that, but it's always bugged me. Aw well. Now on to the story.

I do not own Gnomeo and Juliet.

Gnomeo has been gone for a while. He and Benny are off doing who knows what in the red garden. It's been about an hour, and I didn't think it would take this long. I'm starting to worry, though Lady Bluebury by far outshines me in the worry department.

I walked over to my pacing wife and tried to comfort her. "Don't worry. He'll be fine."

"I know. I just, don't want anything to happen to him is all."

"He's done to things to the red garedn before, and he's always come back just as he was before," I tried to reason with her.

"But nothing this extreme! He's never gone into the red garden before! I mean, what if he gets hurt? What if he gets caught? What would they do to him if they catch him? What if he can't get away and they catch him? I can't lose him Carlyle! I can't! Not for some stupid prank! Oh! I should never have let him do this!"

Man, now I'm starting to worry about her! If she keeps thinking like this, she'll have a heart attack! I mean, I completely understand where she's coming from! I wouldn't be able to handle it if I lost Gnomeo. But she's worrying herself entirely too much!

"Now listen to me. Stop imagining the worst possible scenarios and just relax. You're letting your mind tell you something bad will happen. That's not good for you! Stop fretting over this. Gnomeo will be fine."

Before she could respond, the gate opened and Benny walked in. No Gnomeo. Not good.

We were over there in a matter of seconds.

"Benny! What happened? Where's Gnomeo? Is he okay?" Lady Bluebury asked desperately.

"The reds saw us and chased us. I got away but Gnomeo stayed to fight Tybalt. I don't know where he is. I sure hope he's okay!"

"What? Why'd you let him stay?" Lady Bluebury demanded.

"I tried to stop him! I swear! But he ran deeper into the red garden and I didn't know what to do!"

"Well, why didn't you run after him? Why didn't you help him?"

"Dear, I'm sure he's fine." I said, trying to calm her down.

She turned to me, glaring. "Would you please stop saying that? Most likely he's not fine and we need to help him! There's no way he can take that whole garden by himself!"

"I'm just trying to think positively."

"All you ever do is think positively! It drives me mad!"

"I really don't think we should be fighting about this now. It's certainly not helping the matter further. Now would you please go sit down and try to relax?"

"No! No I will NOT sit down! And I definately will not relax! Not until my son is back home in my arms where I can keep him safe and never let him go!" She yelled.

"I really don't think you're giving him enough credit. He's smart enough to get himself out of any situation those stupid reds throw at him. And to even cause a little destruction while he's at it."

I was relieved to see her relax a little. "I guess you're right. As always."

"Of course I am."

"He gets that from you, you know?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"His smarts. And his enthusiasm for ruining the red garden." She replied confidently.

As for me, I wasn't so confident about that fact. I've always seen so much of his mother in him, and it almost seems like I'm not his father.

"I don't think so. It seems the only thing he got from me is his looks."

"Of course not! He has many of your qualities in him! You just fail to notice them."

I noticed how calm she was now that we had this conversation going. Then again, she always got this way when talking about Gnomeo.

I was going to say something when Benny,who I completely forgot was standing there, spoke up.

"Umm...I'm fine by the way. Thanks for asking."

I laughed and turned to face him. "Okay Benny. Why don't you go tell Shroom to find Gnomeo and make sure he's okay?"

I already did, Lord Carlyle. A while ago."

"Well, in that case, maybe you should go clean up. You look like a mess," I said jokingly. He still had his disguise on. It wasn't the manliest disguise, as he looked like a flower. But if it suits his liking...

"Yes sir."

After he was gone, I turned to my still worried wife. "It's going to be okay. Shroom will find him and everything will be alright."

Just then the gate opened once more and Gnomeo walked in, with Shroom following close behind. He was obviously trying to sneak in unnoticed. Yeah right. If I wasn't so happy to see him standing there, I would have been more suspicious.

Lady Bluebury ran to him fast and tightly embraced him. "Oh Gnomeo! I'm so glad you're okay! You don't know how worried we were about you! And then Benny came home and you didn't and he said you stayed in the red garden and...OH! Don't you ever do that to me ever again!"

"It's okay mum. I'm fine." I couldn't help but notice he seemed a little, I don't know, disoriented. Not to mention he was smiling all over the place. And I know that can't just be the joy of being baack home. This was something very different. I knew this behavior. I just can't remember why.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were about you? We didn't know what happened! You could have been killed!" Lady Bluebury continued.

"Mum, I'm sorry. But I'm really tired right now. Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"Wait! Don't you want to tell us what happened? How'd it go?" I asked him.

"Can I tell you later? Like I said, I'm really tired."

"Well, alright. But I'm holding you to it!"

He walked away smiling. I turned to my wife.

"Did you notice anything different about him? Anything weird?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just...the way he was acting. He didn't seem normal. Usually he can go on and on about the reds."

"I didn't notice anything different about him."

"Hmmmmm..." I don't know what it was, but he does not seem normal.

"Are you okay?" I suddenly heard my wife ask.

"Huh? Oh! Oh, yes, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Oh, well, alright. It's really late, so I'm gonna go to bed. Don't stay up too late."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes."

I watched Gnomeo talk to Benny. Maybe I'm just imagining things. It is late, after all.

Author's note: Sooooo? How'd ya like it? I want the truth! Did it end too abruptly? I'm kind of proud of this chapter, even with my excessive commas. But that doesn't matter. What matters is you! Tell me what you think! Pwease? And if you have any ideas, I would love to hear them! Bye for now!


	3. More Suspicious By The Minute

Heeey! How are you today, people of Earth? Thanks to everybody who reveiwed! Ya'all's the best! This chapter is for Alyssa128 because she is the bomb! And her stories are super awesome! Now, who wants to read the story instead of me just going on and on? Great! Let's get started!

I do not own Gnomeo and Juliet (But it is pretty super awesome! Am I right?)

The next morning was pretty slow. There wasn't much to today, so everyone was pretty much just milling about. I went to find Gnomeo because I was curious on how last night went. Plus, I wanted to look for hints as to why he was acting so different.

I found him heading towards the gate. Weird. We never go outside, with the exception of lawnmower races and emergencies. Or when the two gardens need to confront each other face-to-face. What's he doing?

"Hey! Gnomeo!" I called to him. He jumped and turned around, looking guilty of something.

"What're you doing?"

"Oh! Um...uhh...I was just...uhhhhh...weeeell...oh! I was just...getting some...uh, dirt."

Dirt? Was he serious? He seriously needs to work on his lying. This is just pathetic!

"Dirt, huh? You do we realize we live in a garden, right? We have all the dirt we need."

"Yeah, but uh...I heard that the dirt in the Lawerence Garden was really good for growing. You know. Plants."

Wow! He is such an obvious liar! But I'll let it go, because I need to investigate this and find out what's going on. So I'll play along for him, for a while.

"Is that so? Well, then. Go on along. But first, you gotta tell me how it went last night."

"Oh, that! Right, well. It went, really, uh, great. They didn't see it coming! Can I leave now?"

As we talk, he keeps looking impatiently at the gate. Wherever he's going, he sure wants to get there!

"Is that it? That's all you have to say? And you thought you could get away with that story? Come on, Gnomeo! The dirt's not going anywhere. Now spill it." I commanded him. He was staring to get really impatient. I'll have to let him go soon, before he loses it. I'll have to follow him, of course.

"Okay, uhhhhh...well, Benny sprayed the wishing well, the reds found us, they chased us, we got away...and then...we came home."

"Really, that's all that happened last night? Because your face and your attitude says otherwise!" Now I'm just playing with him.

"Well, they lied. That's all that happened. Nothing else. Nope! Nothing! Can I go now?"

"Hmmmmm...okay. I suppose. Have fun with your dirt!" I said playfully.

"Thanks, I intend to." Then he walked out of the gate. Walked. Trying not to run, but barely succeeding.

Well, things just got really interesting. I think I'm getting close to figuring out what's wrong with him. Just as I was about to follow him, I heard my wife's voice.

"Lord Carlyle! What are you doing?"

I turned and saw Lady Bluebury standing behind me.

"Listen. I really think something is up with Gnomeo. He's not acting normal. Just now, he claimed to be going to the Lawerence Garden to get some special dirt!"

"And you let him go out there?"

"Yes! Of course I did! I had to follow him! He's doing something, and he doesn't want us to know about it! But I will find out! So I'm going to follow him!"

"Maybe he is just getting dirt."

"Well, I doubt it. He seemed really nervous when I was talking to him. And he kept looking at the gate like he needed to be somewhere important. This is more than dirt."

"Why don't you just trust him? He is a teenager, you know. They can get pretty weird at times."

"Are you kidding? This is not just a teenager thing! This is something bigger! I think he's doing something he shouldn't, and he knows he is."

"Well, whatever you say. I just don't think following him around is the right way to deal with this."

Just then, we heard yelling and turned around fast. We saw a few reds' retreating backs. And on the ground was the wisteria. In ruins.

Author's Note: Man! I am having soo much fun writing this! I sure hope you guys are having just as much fun reading it as I am at writing it! Tell me what you think of this chapter! I'm feeling pretty proud, even though it's pretty short. Toodles! For now...


	4. I Didn't See That Coming

Hey! Yes, I'm updating once more on this story! It's just that the previous chapter was so short. Plus, I had a really fun time writing it. So, here's another chapter! Just make sure you read both chapters, because I am very impatient sometimes and wanted to post more! Now this chapter is for one of my awesome reveiwers, Kyia-Denae. I will dedicate a chapter to everyone eventually because you are all sooo amazing! Thanks once more!

I do not own Gnomeo and Juliet.

Oh no! What have those reds done! I've had that tree as long as I can remember! My parents planted it right before they died, and I promised them I would take care of it for them. And now it's ruined. Completely destroyed! Those reds have gone too far this time! They will pay for this!

I didn't realize how much time had passed with all the grieving and planning. But I guess it's been a couple hours. Wait a minute! Gnomeo still isn't back yet! It does not take a couple hours to bring back a lousy bunch of dirt! He should have been here!

Suddenly, Gnomeo walked through the gate looking pretty happy. That is until Shroom pulled him over to the remains of our precious tree. The pride of the blue garden.

"Gnomeo!" I yelled angrily. "Where have you been? You have been gone for hours, and I know it wasn't to get some stupid dirt! Now do you see what's happened? This is why you don't go wandering about! I hope you're happy! Now the one advantage we had over those crummy reds is destroyed! "

I knew it wasn't his fault. I doubt he could have prevented it from happening. But I needed to take my anger out on someone before I explode, and he just seemed like the best choice.

He looked like he felt real bad about it, which made me feel only slightly guilty at the time, but even more so awhile later, when my anger faded.

"I'm sorry, dad. I-I didn't mean …for this to happen. I didn't think it would take that long. I'm really sorry! It's all my fault."

It really wasn't. But I needed someone to feel the hurt I was feeling, so I wouldn't be the only one suffering. This seemed like the only way. Afterwards, I felt really bad about what I said to Gnomeo. But at the time, I just wanted him to feel guilty. I know what you're thinking. What kind of cruel monster would intentionally do that to his own son? Well, let me just say that I was extremely hurt, upset, and I wasn't thinking straight with all the emotions I had. All of that equals a deadly combination.

"Yes, it is your fault." I said before walking angrily away. Gnomeo just stood there for a few moments before Benny prodded him in the back with the hose to the weedkiller.

I knew what they were planning. To use the weedkiller to kill the red garden's tulips. They deserved it after what they did to our wisteria. But I was in no mood to join them. Even though I usually was their ring leader.

After they left, I just sat thinking. I realized what I'd said to Gnomeo, and it made my heart heavy with guilt. I hated thinking about the way I'd treated my son. I would apologize to him when he came back.

After who knows how long, Gnomeo ran back in. He looked really pretty upset. He ran right out of the garden with Shroom following close behind.

Soon after, Benny came back. I ran over to him.

"Benny! What happened? Where's Gnomeo going?"

"I don't know, Lord Carlyle! I was sitting in the hole in the red garden waiting when he came back and said the nozzle jammed!"

Okay, it's time to figure out what's up. I've been waiting long enough.

"C'mon, Benny!"

"Where're we going, Lord Carlyle?"

"Wherever Gnomeo leads us, son."

We ran around the old Lawerence Garden until finally we see him. We climb up on a broken window of the old busted-up house he was standing in.

But he wasn't alone.

And what I saw was something I never expected.

Author's Note: There it is! Oh no! What's going on? I'm guessing you all know what's going to happen. Tell me what you think! Til next time!


	5. My Heart Destroyed

**Hey everyone! I don't have much to say sooooo...thanks to all you reveiwers! You all rock! This chapter is for x0xalexis8. Thanks for the reveiw and I hope you all keep reveiwing! Now, on with the story.**

No. No, no, no, no, NO! I don't believe this! It's not possible! It just can't be true! Gnomeo was standing in the middle of the old, abandoned house. But he was with...a RED! And they weren't just standing, they were only seconds away from kissing!

This can't be happening! I looked over at Benny, and he looked just as mortified as I felt.

"GNOMEO!" I yelled at him. He and the red both turned to look at us, horrified.

"What are you doing?" This time it was Benny that shouted.

"Benny, dad! I can explain!"

I guess Benny didn't want to hear the explanation, because he ran away as fast as he could. Which, considering his size, was not very fast. I on the other hand, wanted to hear this. As I walked closer, I could feel my face contorting with anger.

"Go ahead. I want to hear this."

He hesitated, trying to figure out what to say. So I asked him what I wanted to know.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Well, I uhhh..."

As I got a closer look at the red, I realized it was Lord Redbrick and Lady Carolines' daughter. Which just makes everything so much better!

"I can't believe you would do this, Gnomeo! I can't believe you would betray the garden!"

"I'm not betraying the garden, dad! I love her!"

Ugh! I can't believe this is happening! It just can't be!

"What do you know about love, Gnomeo? You can't be in love! You're only 17!"

"Well, I know more about it than you think, obviously!"

"You know, I wonder what your mother would think about this. Maybe we should go ask her. I bet she'd be THRILLED to know her only son was running around with some monstrous red! And I know for a FACT that Lord Redbrick and Lady Caroline would be ECSTATIC if they found out their daughter was sneaking out with a blue! What do you two think? Should we tell them and see what they think about this?" I was so upset by now that I just couldn't hold back.

"No!" They both yelled.

"Well, I don't know. I think they have a right to know. Actually, I think I'll go tell them right now."

"No! Dad! Wait! Come back! Wait!"

I wasn't listening. I was already running out of the Lawerence Garden. I could hear Gnomeo running behind me, but I wasn't going to turn around. I was too mad at him for betraying the garden. I never imagined it was possible. But I guess it is. I just never thought he would be the one to betray everything us blues believed in. From a red, it was to be expected. But Gnomeo? The leaders' son? My son? No! No! I can't believe this!

As I ran into the alley, my eyes took in a terrible sight. Benny, during all this, had ended up here in the alley. But Tybalt must have been waiting for him to get back at him for the almost-revenge on the red garden. Because he was now heading full speed at Benny, trowel in hand. Suddenly, I knew what was about to happen, and I didn't have time to do anything. I heard Gnomeo run in behind me and gasp at what he saw. I guess we both knew what was happening.

And then it did happen. Tybalt rode right by Benny, running the trowel alongside him as it slashed through Benny's hat. In seconds, Benny was hatless, with blue, concrete pieces scattered around him. Tybalt pulled over a few feet away from all of us. He slapped the shovel on his hand, laughing maliciously as he did so. "Oh, that felt good!" He announced, filling me with even more hate, if that was possible.

Benny sat where he fell, whimpering sadly and rubbing the top of his head where just moments ago a hat had been. I looked over at Gnomeo. He looked shocked for a moment before his face filled with rage.

"TYBALT!" He yelled. Tybalt snickered evily at my son. They both shot towards each other at the same time, Gnomeo running, Tybalt on his lawnmower. Gnom,eo kicked up a broken pipe as he ran and used it to fling himself onto Tybalt's lawnmower.

"A hat for a hat!" He yelled at him.

Suddenly, they were fighting atop the lawnmower. I didn't know how this would end, but I was hoping and praying stronger than ever before that Gnomeo would be okay.

The red girl ran through the fence into the alley, saw what was happening, and gasped. "Gnomeo! No!" She shouted. But it was no use. They couldn't hear her. I watched in terror as they fought hard until Gnomeo knocked the shovel out of Tybalt's hand and raised his weapon over his head. I didn't think he would kill Tybalt, even if he deserved it. He would never do something like that. Though, I had been wrong about many things today.

"You wouldn't attack an unarmed gnome, would ya?" Tybalt asked, raising my suspicions that he was up to no good.

After considering that for a moment, Gnomeo lowered the pipe. Immediately, Tybalt yelled, "SUCKER!" and kicked up the speed on the lawnmower, making Gnomeo slip and fall across it. Then, Tybalt pushed him down hard. I knew I had to do something before terrible happens. I just didn't know what. So I ran after trying to figure out what to do. The red girl, Juliet I think it was, ran after, as did Shroom, Benny, and some flamingo I didn't recognize.

I saw that the lawnower was heading straight for a wall. I got really scared because I had to do something and I didn't know what. I don't what to do. But I'm the leader of the blue garden! I'm supposed to know how to handle this! But my brain's just frozen right now.

I guess Gnomeo noticed the wall too, and was trying to get Tybalt to pay attention. But of course, he wouldn't.

"Tybalt! The wall!" Gnomeo yelled. But Tybalt just laughed harshly and replied,"You think I'm gonna

fall for that old trick? What wall?"

Finally, Gnomeo managed to get Tybalt off him and rolled off the lawnmower to the ground.

Tybalt looked back confused for a moment, then turned and saw the danger ahead. Just as the mower hit a bunch of rocks, sending him shooting towards the wall. In seconds, Tybalt was gone, and in his

place laid a few bits of red concrete.

"No." Gnomeo said in disbelief.

By then, the others had caught up and stood dumbstruck at what just happened.

Fawn, Tybalt's follower, walked up, calling for Tybalt, but he would never receive an answer.

"Tybalt? Tybalt? Tybalt?"

He gasped as he saw what remained of his leader.

"Tybalt can't be with us, anymore." declared one of the small, red gnomes.

Then, another little gnome shouted,"Smash him back!"

I got very scared then, because I knew they would actually do it. But there was no way they were going to touch my son. They'd have to get through me first.

I jumped in front of him to protect him, and was surprised when Juliet did the same.

"No!" She yelled.

Just then, both doors to the garden opened, and everyone inside came out to see what was going on.

I saw my wife come out first and gasp when she looked at Benny. He then pointed to where we all stood, and she walked over and stood next to me to see what was happening.

"What's with all this constipation?" Lord Redbrick boomed as stomped over to where we were.

One of the little, red gnomes replied,"Gnomeo smashed Tybalt!"

"No! He didn't do it!"

I looked around to see who had just shouted that. I was very surprised to see that it was Juliet. I felt a little better towards her then. Any other red would instantly agree, even if it wasn't the truth. But, if my spirits did lighten any at all, it was just the tiniest bit.

"Juliet!" Redbrick boomed again, seeming to only just notice his daughter.

"Oh! Gnomeo!" Lady Bluebury cried. I put my arm around to calm her down.

"Mum!" Gnomeo responded.

"A gnome for a gnome!" yelled the red gnome on top of Fawn's head.

They shot a rock at Gnomeo which he luckily dodged. They were going to fire one, but before I could anything, Juliet kicked him a pipe. He used the pipe to void the rocks thrown at him. It worked pretty effectively until the pipe was broken in half.

I was trying to think of what more he could do, when I heard Juliet yell to him.

"Run, Gnomeo! Run!"

He stood for a moment before turning and running. I didn't think it was a very good idea, as he would eventually run out of alley. But it seemed like the only solution.

We all ran after as Fawn chased Gnomeo, the gnome on his head continued to shoot rocks at him. He ran as fast as he could until he came to the end of the alley.

He turned just as Fawn knocked into him, sending teetering on the edge of the sidewalk. He finally caught his balance, much to my relief. But then he froze into his original position for some reason. Reason identified. A jogger was coming down the street, ready to head into the alley. We all froze and desperately waited for her to leave.

She turned towards the alley but stopped when she saw us. She gasped and backed up slowly. I guess I would've done the same. I mean, it had to have been at least a little creepy.

As she backed her foot lightly hit Gnomeo. It wasn't very forceful, but it was enough to send him tipping backwards into the street.

Luckily, he landed on a box that was laying on the street and started spinning around, in and out of the oncoming cars. Finally, he came to a stop, right in the middle of the road.

Everybody was a bit relieved when he stopped, but they were still a little on edge.

Again, I had no idea what to do. It's not like I can just run out and grab him. I felt like such a failure at that point because I couldn't do anything all this time.

Behind me, I heard someone out it was Juliet again. She tried to run out there, but Lord Redbrick held her back.

"What are you doing?" he yelled agressively.

"No! I love him!" was the reply, and at that, everyone gasped, including myself.

"What?" Redbrick asked, confused and, understandably, a bit angered.

"Doomed!" the frog from the red garden exclaimed.

"Oh! Somebody do something!" Lady Bluebury cried. I just wish I knew what to do!

Just then, a big truck came hurtling down the street, right towards Gnomeo. Suddenly, there was smoke surrounding us, accomponied with a horrible smashing sound.

I was so afraid of what I would see. After the dust cleared away, my worst fears were confirmed. And I could feel my heart breaking.

My son, my only son, something so important to me that I wouldn't be able handle it if I lost him, was gone forever.

And where he had previously stood was a pile of blue concrete pieces.

As I felt a faint feeling come on, everything, every cruel word I had said to him today, came back and hit me hard in the face.

I felt such sorrow and regret over this whole day, that I almost fell to the ground right where I was standing.

I barely heard the gasps of everyone around me. I couldn't think straight. I just couldn't believe or stand that in just a few seconds, my son was gone. That I would never see or talk to him ever again. That I would never get to tell him what he should have heard. I never got to apologize for the way I treated him. I don't even remember the last time I told him that I loved him. I just hope he knew.

I know that may have sounded a bit cheesy, but he was my son! My only son, and now, he's gone.

I heard Juliet's voice ring out from the surprised silence.

"GNOMEO!" Then, she ran out to the edge of the sidewalk, only to be pulled back by her father.

"Are you mad? There's been enough smashing for one day!"

Yeah, don't remind me.

"Now, get her on her pedestal," Lord Redbrick continued,"and keep her there!"

Then, two reds came and grabbed both Juliet's arms and led her back to the red garden.

Redbrick sighed before he and Lady Caroline led the reds back to their garden. Soon after, the blue gnomes headed towards our garden, after giving their condolences. This left me alone with my wife.

I walked over and pulled her into my arms, letting her cry heavily into my shoulder.

**Author's Note: Ohhh! That took awhile! I really, really don't think I did very well on this. I don't think I captured his feelings well enough for this chapter. What do you guys think? Please tell me how I did! Truthfully! And, if you have a complaint or an idea, feel free to tell me in an reveiw. Seriously! Anyway, sorry if there's any mistakes. I typed this on my ipod, and it sure isn't the easiest thing ever. But whatever. I got more done than I would've on the computer. Now, who thinks I should do Juliet's mom's POV next? Tell me if you think I shluld. Please give me a reason to continue and reveiw! Well, toodleoo! For now!**


End file.
